


Buddy Cops

by sergeantbee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU detectives, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, PTSD, au cops, but mainly fluff and fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantbee/pseuds/sergeantbee
Summary: Bucky has entered Sam's life whether he likes it or not. They really don't get off to the best of starts and really, it only snowballs from there...Idea inspired by @FreckleLemonade :3





	

Sam came to work that day as he did everyday, with a cup of coffee in his hands and his eyes half open. He barely acknowledged anyone until 11am at least, and even then it was usually only Sergeant Rogers he'd respond to. Everyone in the precinct knew this and steered clear of him until afternoon so what really got his his nerves that morning was the fact some hobo looking guy was sat in the chair at his desk, spinning around in it.

He eyed the man suspiciously and seemed to wake up a little when outrage swarmed through him. That was his desk that he came to every morning! How dare a stranger use his chair for entertainment.

He huffed and stormed over to the man, stopping him swivelling with his foot. The man looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, buddy, you're in a police station, you know that? Wanna get out of my chair before I kick your ass out?" He said, slamming his coffee on his desk to make a point and instantly regretting it when the now lukewarm liquid soaked his hand.

The hobo guy narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'd like to see you try."

Sam felt his anger level rise to dangerous levels, this guy was testing his patience.

"Get out of my chair before I add something else to your no doubt full list of other crimes." Sam snapped, staring the man down.

The guy looked confused again, "Crimes?" He asked.

Sam was about to come back with a smart answer, really he was, but then Sergeant Rogers appeared and he shut his mouth. As nice as Steve was you really didn't want to get on his bad side and he hated any arguing in the workplace.

"Bucky!" He called gleefully, extending out his arms to hug this rude stranger. "Man is it good to have you back."

The man finally stood from his chair and hugged Steve back, both of them smiling widely. Sam was in such shook he forget about his rage and felt only a deep sense of confusion.

"You've met Sam?" Steve asked, pulling back and nodding towards him.

Bucky looked at him and smirked at his bewildered expression.

"Yeah I have." He said, "Though I think he might have mistaken me for a criminal."

Steve looked at Sam as if he'd just committed a horrendous sin and Sam could only stare back, waiting for an explanation.

"Sam." He said severely, shaking his head, "How could you think that?"

Sam looked from him to this apparent "Bucky" as if he'd gone mad.

"He was in my chair." He argued weakly, making Bucky's smirk turn into a smug grin.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Anyway, this is my best friend Detective Bucky Barnes. He's just come back to the precinct after 7 years under cover. Bucky this is Detective Sam Wilson, best detective we've got."

It was Sam's turn to look smug then. Though he felt a little hurt. Best friend? Not that it mattered but Sam had always thought himself as Steve's best friend, and now this weird ass guy was here taking his place? 

Steve stood looking back and forth between the two of them, obviously waiting for them to say something.

"So nice to meet you...Bucky was it?" Sam said, "Odd name."

"It's a nickname." Bucky said through gritted teeth, then after a nudge from the sergeant, "Nice to meet you too, Pam."

"Sam!"

"Whatever."

An awkward silence followed in which Sam scowled at Bucky and Bucky stared back poker faced. Finally Steve cleared his throat and directed his old friend to his new desk which was just to the right of Sam's, unfortunately. Sam decided he would just ignore this jerk of a newcomer and avoid him at all costs. He'd carry on as if he hadn't even met him and everything would go back to normal.

"Wilson."

Captain Fury stepped out of his office and looked over at Sam.

"I'd like a word with you in my office." He said, then turned on his heel to sit back down at his desk.

Sam rose with a sigh and took a last sip of what remained of his coffee before standing up. Fury only ever called people into his office if it was important, the only times he'd been in there were when he first arrived and when he messed up on a case. This wasn't going to be good. He could see Bucky out of the corner of his eye slouching at his desk and watching him like a hawk. Sam had the strong urge to tip him out of that chair and thought he did very well in keeping his self control.


End file.
